Talk:Chilled
Help Can someone clean this page up? Antonisgabrielides did something to it and I am having trouble changing it back. Thanks! : Done. I fixed the Biography section, and somehow they tried to change the gallary into a scroll box and failed. But, it's fixed now. Thanks for letting us know! :) 18:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Final Energy Blast What is it? Is it 100% Death Cannon or You Will Die By My Hand!? : It was a Death Ball. The name's SupremeGotenks, there's no use hiding. You can fight me or surrender. Either way, you're screwed. 16:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) illegal gallery Chilled has quite a lot of images from Episode of Bardock in his gallery. Itsn't it illegal to have so many pics from a newly released manga in images which people can see for free? I herd this from 10XKamehameha. 21:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Death Chilled did not just fall unconsious when he told his soldiers about the Super Saiyan, he died. (His heart monitor stops working, bleeps.) Check the Episode of Bardock anime. 11:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly. Seconds after telling them avbout the lSuper Saiyan he died. Made obvious by the heart monitor. 11:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa, who ever said the thing was a heart monitor? Who said Frieza's race even has a heart? The machine could have been anything. Frieza was cut and half and knocked out before being blown up and left to freeze in space, and after all that he was made well with some surgery and implants. I'm pretty sure that if Chilled is talking and in one piece, he's not gonna die a moment later. 11:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, to me anyway, it looks like a heart monitor, and it goes off the moment he fell unconsious, it just seems that way, I was not stating it to be 100% true (If I did, I apologise, that was not my intention.) There are a lot of moments which don't seem too realistic in the situation, such as a badly damaged Gohan managing to defeat Cell with half of his power, thanks to one little distraction, Mr. Satan surviving a full force kick from Omega Shenron, so Chilled dying would not seem too ridiculous in comparison. 18:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but the "who said it was a heart monitor" thing just makes no sense. What else do you expect it to be, considering the monitor stopped zigzagging and started beeping when Chilled passed out? "If Chilled is in one piece, he's not gonna die" is completely your prediction/speculation, which is ironic; since you're implying saying "Chilled died" is speculation. - 19:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :@80.91.178.227, we don't use any speculation on this site. We don't know it's a heart monitor, so we can't add it to an encyclopedia like this one, which only has facts. What we do know if the type of injury which Frieza's race has been actually shown to survive, so that is a good reference point for things otherwise unknown. 21:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I personally think Chilled was killed, as I think the monitor was for his heart, as it stopped working a second after he collapsed. Plus, in a translated video, the narrator says "And so Bardock killed Chilled and the Legend of the Super Saiyan was written in history". I know we can't add it as it is someone's translation, and not an official one, but it's something to keep hold of. @19:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW9HG50DFxA&feature=player_embedded 20:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Guessing at what alien technology is just isn't factual. We'll need to wait for an official English translation. 22:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree 10X. Or for official subs to come out. Anyway, I am not planning on adding to the Chilled article, I was just commenting that it is a possibility to keep in mind for later, nothing more. :) 22:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) PIRATES AND POWER LEVELS In the Japanese Dub of the Anime, Chilled calls himself a pirate. Can I add this? And does anyone know his power level? Transformation Since Chilled is the same race as Freiza, doesn't that mean he is capable of transforming as well?yesSpdr man (talk) 16:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Transformation Isn't Chilled capable of transforming like his descendants are? The name's SupremeGotenks, there's no use hiding. You can fight me or surrender. Either way, you're screwed. 16:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I believe that it is possible that he could transform. It's hard to determine if he could, since he never got the chance or there wasn't a scenario in which he could, but I believe it is possible that Chilled could transform. I mean, maybe he could have transformed to beat Bardock, but I'm assuming it would have taken too long to do so, and Bardock would have just continued to kick his ass while transforming, but really I don't know. ODD Tail not sure what to really say about this but in the animated adaption of the manga when he smacks away the guy with his tail his tail enlogates a whole lot. Quote...maybe? I have an idea for a quote, though the source may be questionable; You can decide. I got it from an english-dubbed version of EoB (the link is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9f1A1PtcFQ and you have to skip to 12:04). After Bardock is knocked to the ground, he says the name Frieza, to which Chilled replies "Who is the this "Frieza, Frieza" you keep babbling on about? I don't think you know who I am...I am the most powerful space pirate of the galaxy, Lord Chilled!" What do you think? Should we use it?False Super Saiyan Jake (talk) 21:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :The content of the quote seems appropriate. But you are correct that the source is an issue to talk about. Since it is a fan sub, it would mean putting a small element of non-published work on the site. However, there is no other way to put a quote at this time. Anyone else have thoughts? 21:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) 1000? Are you guys saying that he still had only a power level for 1000? After all that he'd been through, he still wouldn't receive any Zenkai? 15:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Only Saiyans have Zenkai. 23:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Why you, you think am I that dumb? I was talking about Bardock. 12:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :You are on the Chilled talk page, and you referred to the character only as "he". As for Bardock, we only state official power levels. His power level certainly increased when he became a Super Saiyan. 18:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Biography Neffyarious, why are you putting episode of bardock under "what-if scenarios"? It doesn't matter if it is a what-if sceanrio, it's part of us biography Meshack (talk) 22:45, April 9, 2016 (UTC) *The biography tells what happens in the character's life, not what could have happened - so what-if scenarios do not belong in it.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:49, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, Chilled only appears in Episode of Bardock. What ever happens in that OVA is his biography, it doesn't matter if it's a what-if story. Meshack (talk) 14:59, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose, but Chilled still existed at that time in a non-what-if context (since the what-if scenario was "what-if Bardock survived"), we have just never seen him.--Neffyarious (talk) 15:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah but it's his biography, even though he's not real Meshack (talk) 16:36, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Voice in DBH. Is it just me or is he voiced by someone else in the arcade game?Rogeta234 (talk) 14:24, January 30, 2017 (UTC)